The Birth Of Firestar
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: We all know what Whitewing and, thanks to his powers, jayfeather saw when Whitewing gave birth. The kits future. Heres what Quince, Firestars mother, saw.


**This is a remake of The Birth, but with Firestars mom Quince( I think thats it... )**

**I didn't know how many she gave birth to so I made it four. Credit to WarriorAddicted for the idea! If you have any ideas for a kit for me to do review or PM me. I'm also working on a quickie about Thistleclaw.**

**( evil cat that just happened to be Tigerstars mentor ) Flames still welcome! ( Quince is giving birth at the vets )**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**

Quince hissed in agonized pain, glaring at the know-it-all vet. " Your not helping me by pushing on my stomach you piece of mousedung!"

" Quince stop hissing! You need to calm down." The vet growled softly. " Hissing won't do anything to help you!"

' When will you realize I don't speak gibberish.' Quince thought, only to hiss in pain a few moments later.

" Will she be okay?" Her owner asked anxiously. " She'll be fine as soon as they come out." the vet promised. Quince couln't take it anymore, she yowled to the heavens and fell unconsious.

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Mommy, Mommy! Can we get this one?" The human kit begged her mother while pulling at the end of her dress.

" The orange one? Are you sure? I like the brown and white tabby." She said looking down at her daughter.

" But the orange one is better!" She insisted. " Okay, lets ask your brother what one he wants." She sighed, pointing at the young boy that was trying to chase a gray-and-brown kit under the couch. " Ricky, come over here and stop annoying the kittens!" She called across the room. The young kit looked up, and stumbled over. " Yeah mom?" he asked in his weird language, or gibberish, if you will. " Which kitten do you want?" She cooed at him. He pointed to the orange kit that was batting at a fly that was buzzing by, and she sighed.

-

'Whats happening? Did I give birth when I fainted? How long was I out?'

-

" Would you like to join our clan?" Asked a beautiful silver-blue cat.- ' Who is she? Why is she talking to my kit!'-

-

"Your fur shines like a new fire in the sun. Your new name will be Firepaw." The cat mewed.

" Firepaw. Firepaw." Most cats in the large clearing were sending swift glances at eachother, as though they didn't approve of something.

-

" Your new name will be Fireheart. ThunderClan honours your loyalty and courage."  
" Fireheart! Fireheart!" The clan cheered, sounding much diffrent than a moment ago.

-

" Fireheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" - There she is again! What does she want with my son?- said the silvery-blue cat, but this time she looked horrified, as if she was expecting enemies to come out of nowhere.

-

" Your name is now Firestar. Firestar! Firestar!" Said millions of voices at once.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Quince took in a gasping breath, and opened her eyes. She let out a pitiful mew and her gaze was drawn to her stomach, which now had a kit trying to suckle, but she had been thrashing in her unconsiousness, making it impossible for her first born to do so. He mewed in happiness as she stopped, and he started to knead her stomach as he suckled. She purred but soon her head fell as she started to have her second kit.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Another young housefolk-kit ran into her house, and looked around in excitement. His eyes shone as they landed on their target - the brown-and-white tabby she had seen in her first vision.

" This one, this one, this one, this one, THIS ONE!" the house-kit screamed at the older male following him.

-

" Help me!" came the yowl of the tabby as she gave birth.

-

" I want you to bring my kit to your clan." She said, pushing her eldest kit toward her brother.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Opening her eyes she realized she was thrashing again, but this time two angry mews came out in annoyance. Looking down, she saw the tabby, and she leaned to give her a lick. But before she could reach her tiny head, she was sucked back into the vision. Pain twice as terrible as before gripped her as she lost consiousness.

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Can we get them both? Huh? Can we, huh?" Begged another house-kit, pointing at twin kits, the only diffrence being there eye color.

" I suppose, at least they wouldn't get lonely." Said the mother. The kit squealed and grabbed the two gray-and-brown kits.

-

" I love you, you know that right, Mistyfoot?" Said the twin with blue eyes.

" Yes, but I need to be loyal to my clan if I'm deputy..." This cat called ' Mistyfoot ' replied. " The cats in my clan still don't know who the father of my kits are. If they see us together they'll know. I'm sorry, Reed. I love you. I even named my kit after you." She mewed, flicking her tail across his nose as she left." I promise I'll remember you. Always."

-

" Reed! Tell mum I'm sorry..." The twin with green eyes gasped, trying to drag himself off the thunderpath.

" No! Talon y-you can't leave me!" Reed cried.

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Quince, come on wake up! You said when she was done she'd be fine!" Quinces owner cried at the vet, who looked quite confused about the whole thing. Quince opened her eyes to see two more kits lying at her stomach. " See, she's fine! You just have to give her time to catch her breath." The vet said smugly. " What do you want to name them?" She asked. ' I gave birth to them I get to name them!' Quince thought angrily

' Rusty, Princess, Reed and Talon. I'm proud of you all.'


End file.
